


Selfless

by sunflowerwilde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Female Character, Random nameless oc, Steve just wants her to feel better, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwilde/pseuds/sunflowerwilde
Summary: Steve's longtime girlfriend has a long day at work. He wants to get her to relax again.





	Selfless

I close the door on the frigid, wintry winds and rest my back against the mahogany, relieved to be home again. When I kick my heels off, they spin underneath the bench in my foyer, but I can't be bothered to dig them back out. They can wait until the morning when I'll have to rise at five a.m. to repeat this monotonous day all over again.

I hear Steve's heavy footfalls, his bare feet slapping against hardwood floors. "Rough day?" He asks when he sees me.

He's tall enough that he has to duck underneath the archway bisecting the foyer and the living room, or else he'd smack his head on the frame. He leans forward now, holding onto the arch with both hands above his head.

If I were less stressed, the mere sight of his biceps flexing in his plain blue shirt might have had me sinking to my knees in front of him.

But I'm exhausted and after standing on heels all day long, my legs hurt too much for me to bend down right now.

I mumble something noncommittal in response before I kiss the corner of his mouth. "I have a date with a wine bottle tonight, handsome. Excuse me."

"That bad?"

I teach rambunctious middle school children in a rough, poverty neighborhood where only about ten percent of my students actually want to learn. It doesn't sound so bad, especially compared to Steve's job that involves him literally fighting enhanced and sometimes _other_ beings to save the _world_ , but it's a hassle. I get up at five every morning just to make the commute, and I deal with coworkers who pettily gossip as if _they're_ still the school aged ones; not to mention it's report card week so I've been staying long after my hours for conferences with parents who like to yell at me for their children's bad grades when they're more at fault than me. And then on top of that, our supervisors keep hounding us about the students not meeting state quotas even though some of us work our assess off to teach them, but we can only do so much when they're not willing to pay attention and their parents don't enforce homework at home.

Despite all of this, I wouldn't trade my job for the world. Steve and I have that in common. Our jobs make us weary, yet we can't bring ourselves to quit. He saves the world and I'm trying to save the youth. It's a thankless job and we get paid shit for it, our crumbling cottage is proof, but it's very unlikely we'll stop any time soon.

"That bad." I affirm, pulling the fridge open for the reserved bottle of wine I knew I was going to need for this week. "I don't understand parents." I say, uncorking the bottle to fill my glass. "When their kids' grades slip I send letters home, I email, I pretty much end up _begging_ them to pay attention so they could help me help their kids, but they don't listen. And then they act so surprised when we sit down for a conference and I tell them their child is on the verge of being detained. How can they be mad at me? I do my part."

"You do." Steve agrees, coming up behind me. He towers over me, his large body casting a shadow around me, and I can feel the heat of his body before he touches me.

I melt into him when he places his hands on my shoulders and kisses my hair. "I'm a damn good teacher."

"You are."

"So many of the other ones don't care. I do. I care so much and they don't even recognize it. It's not like I've taken this job for the money."

He kneads his fingers into my shoulder blades. His touch is like magic, I feel some of my tension easing. "I recognize it. You're amazing."

"Yeah, well," I take a big gulp of wine, "try telling them that."

"You want me to?" He asks, playfully, kissing just below my ear.

"Mmm. People tend to listen to you, Captain. You can make more of those lecture videos. I had to play another one of those today. I gave some of my students lunch detention just to do their missing homework."

He clears his throat. "So, you got detention. You screwed up." He says, quoting the PSA video he had to make that teachers are now required to show their students to motivate them to do better.

I laugh for the first time today. When I compose myself he hugs me against him, putting his face against my neck. I can feel him still smiling, always so proud whenever he gets me to laugh.

"At least I don't have to miss you too much when I'm at work. We have so many of those videos."

"Well that's no fair. What about when I miss you and I'm all the way across the world? Can you make some videos just for me?"

"What kind of videos?"

He trails his fingers down the front of my blouse. "The kind that doesn't require clothing."

I gasp, elbowing at him. "You can't take videos like that on missions with you. When would you even get a chance to play them?"

"I'll find a way. It'll be fun. I'll be your camera man if you want." He presses his lips against my ear. "I'll get you hot and desperate for it so you can be soaking wet and begging on camera."

"Steve. Oh my God." I take another gulp of wine, my pulse beginning to thrum. I need the wine to cool off at this point.

"I always wonder how you look when you get yourself off. I'd pace myself to get off with you, imaging it's me driving myself inside of you instead of your fingers."

"You can't be serious." I don't know why I'm assuming he isn't, he's been into more adventurous things lately. And it's always rewarding for the both of us. I shiver in thought of actually letting him record me.

He chuckles, his hands going to back to massage my shoulders. "Oh, but I am." His palms press hard into my shoulders. "You're tense again. Think about it for a while. I'm not expecting to leave any time soon. I don't need a video if I have the real thing."

I bite my lip, leaning my head back against him. "You're kinky."

"I used to be innocent." He says. "You've corrupted me."

I turn around to face him. "Me?" I'm appalled. I can hardly take the blame for any of this.

"I distinctly remember you saying _do whatever you want to me, Captain, I'm yours_." I can feel my cheeks heat. A mischievous smile shifts his handsome face into something wickedly sexy. "Did you not say that?" He challenges. I say a lot of things when he's using his delectable body on me. I tend to lose all my sensibility and inhibitions with him.

I hide my face against his chest. He laughs, slipping his hand beneath my blouse, his fingers kneading into my lower back. "Come on, let's get you off your feet. What I want to do to you right now is give you a proper massage."

I lift my arms, loving any excuse to be picked up because he makes me feel as if I weigh nothing. His eyes glint with amusement at how eager I am. He plucks the wine glass from me.

"Wait." I say as he throws me over his shoulder. "Bring the bottle?"

His chuckle vibrates through me and he lets me go, leaving me balanced there, just dangling over top of his one shoulder like a sheet of paper. I gasp, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, even though I know he'd never let me fall. "Don't just leave me like this." I complain as he starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"What? My hands are full."

"I'm going to fall!" His powerful body strides forward, as if I'm not weighing him down.

"You're not."

I suck in a deep breath and tighten my entire body anyway. I feel his muscles contract as he moves his arm, and then he puts his hand, still cold from the bottle, against the part of my bare thigh the slit of my pencil skirt reveals in order to reassure me. I release the breath and loosen my grip on his shirt thankfully.

I can see the carpet as we enter the living room, and I listen to the bottle and glass clink as he puts them down on the end table before he slides me off his shoulder. He settles onto the sofa, pulling me into his lap, my back to him. I turn on the TV, flicking aimlessly through the channels for something I can passively enjoy, and his hands go back to my shoulders to start massaging again.

"You're too good to me." I tell him as he rubs a knot out of my shoulder. His massages are always so good, and he gives them without me ever having to ask. He hates when I'm stressed out.

"Your hands are magic."

"Hardly." He humbly replies. He snakes one of his hands around to the front of my shirt, plucking the buttons apart. "It'll feel better without this."

"Sure, perv." I tease as I help him peel my shirt off. Steve's fingers dig into my back, up to the nape of my neck, then back down again. I curse under my breath, my back instinctively arching at the sensation.

"Too rough?" He asks.

"No, it's perfect. You're perfect." He does it again, massaging a little deeper this time and a filthy moan escapes me. I can't help it. I try to focus on the reality TV show playing in front of me, because these mind numbing shows have always been my guilty pleasure, but my eyes roll into my head and I breathlessly moan again.

"You're so sexy." Steve mumbles into my ear, his hand wrapping around my chin to pull my face to his. When he kisses me I instantly part my mouth, welcoming his tongue. He groans as he tastes me and his hands trace up and down my sides, teasing me before they finally squeeze my breasts.

I moan into his mouth and he answers by rolling my nipples between his fingers and biting down on my lower lip. I feel my panties dampening.

I don't feel close enough to him. I turn in his lap, frantically shoving my tight skirt up so I can straddle him. He licks his lips at the sight of my red panties. I imagine that sinuous mouth all over me.

His smile tells me he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He uses my skirt to yank me forward, his mouth hungrily going for my neck. I wrap my arms around him, clinging to the warmth of him.

Each time he suckles at my neck the intensity travels deep inside of me, as if all of my nerves are directly linked to my core.

He's getting hard in his jeans, and I desperately grind myself on it, ignoring the rough burn of the material of his pants. I need the friction so bad.

He unclasps my bra, not wasting any time teasing as he normally does. He closes his mouth around my nipple and sucks in hard. I try to take a deep breath and release a whimper instead. His tongue flicks against my hardened nipple, and then he switches for the other, repeating the same routine.

His takes my ass into each of his large hands and digs his nails into the plushness, grinding his erection on me.

"Steve, please." I nudge my clit against him over and over again. "I need to come."

He pulls away to look into my eyes. "What's stopping you?" For a moment, I gape at him, taken aback. I'm used to him taking control, telling me exactly when and how he wants me to come. Now, he looks at me expectantly, and I know he's serious. "Go on." He encourages, tweaking each of my nipples.

I don't need any more direction after that. I roll my hips against his harder, more frenzied, my lips on his neck. He plays with my breast, pinching my nipples. "That's it, darling. Use me."

"Steve," I gasp, sloppily slotting my mouth over his, "oh fuck." My legs tremble and my sex is rubbed raw from his jeans, but I don't mind it. I keep going, panting embarrassingly hard, my hands tugging his hair.

"Mmm, you're already so close." He kisses me as I near the edge, sucking my tongue into his mouth. I lose it, repeatedly chanting his name as I come.

I barely recover before Steve lays me on my back, pulling my skirt and panties from my quivering body. He reaches down to caress my exposed sex, making sure my eyes are on him as he lowers his face down. I struggle for something to hold onto, but there's nothing except the sofa underneath me. I grab a hold of my own breasts instead, but the second his tongue licks against my clit, I bury my fingers in his hair to keep him against me.

"You're so wet."

I eagerly lift my butt off the sofa, trying to get closer to his mouth. "Please."

"Shh." He pushes my hips back down. "I'll take care of you." He uses his fingers to spread my lips open, and he takes a long, leisurely swipe along my sex, moaning at the taste. "So so wet." He groans before doing it again.

My mouth falls open helplessly as I watch him. I can hear my blood racing in my ears. He laps at my heat again, and again, and then his tongue slips inside of me, his fingers gripping my thighs as he forces them wider apart. I cry out as he fucks his tongue into me.

The second he closes his lips around my clit, I feel another orgasm building up. I grind into his face. "Don't stop." I pant.

He slides his tongue in and out of me again, tilting his head more so he could lightly suck my opening, too. He's gotten to know my body so well. He knows all the ways to drive me crazy.

When I come again, he doesn't stop lapping at my sex as it spasms. He licks more fervently, stroking every wet, quivering inch with his tongue, nudging his nose against my sensitive clit.

I writhe beneath him, overstimulated to the point of near tears. "Oh God, I can't, I can't handle it."

He roots me against the sofa with only one hand on my hip. I look down the sheen of my flushed body to him. He lifts his pretty blue eyes up to look at me, his tongue fluttering against my clit until I scream out and come again.

"Enough, please." He growls at me, his tongue tracing me from the inside out. "Steve!" My entire body is trembling at this point. I need him inside of me. "I'm ready." He likes to make sure I'm wet enough to take him, even if it costs me losing my sanity. Still unable to move my lower body under the weight of his hand, I push at his head to get his mouth off of me. When I feel his rumbling laughter against my sex I freeze.

Now, _that's_ a new feeling. Holy shit.

With one last quick lick, he stands up, pulling his shirt over his head. I prop myself up on my elbows, watching with blurry vision, my sex throbbing in anticipation.

I'm not sure if the wet spot on his jeans is entirely from me alone anymore. He shoves them down with his boxers and his huge member springs free, blushed red and veined, dripping from the tip. "Oh goodness." My sex clenches.

"You want it?" He asks, his voice low and rough. He kneels between my legs and I part them for him, nodding.

"Yes," I pant, grabbing onto his shoulders to pull him above me, "baby, please."

He doesn't budge. "I want you to ride me." He says, reaching down to stroke my clit with his thumb. "I want you to take what you need from me."

He wants me to use him to get all of my pent up frustration out. That's why he hasn't been bossing me around as much.

I nod anxiously. He lays back, pulling me over top of him, smirking as he folds his arms behind his head. Those biceps flexing are going to be the death of me.

"You're so fucking hot." I say, tracing his abs. And then I take him into my hands and pump him a few times, watching the way his abs tighten. It takes a lot to get him to sweat, but his body is searing hot beneath my hands, and I know the restraint is costing him. I position him where I'm aching for him, testing myself with his tip.

His precum lubricates me more, and I swirl my hips around to get coated with it. This is when he'd usually thrust into me, unable to handle being teased for too long. Tonight he lays there perfectly still except for the tensing of his muscles giving him away. His blue eyes are blazing hot as he watches me and his teeth trap his lower lip.

I love that he's being patient. I love him so much it hurts.

I sink lower, taking him to the hilt. It's such a tight fight, no matter how wet I am. I feel myself stretching to accommodate him, but it's a pain I'm used to, and one that seamlessly blends into pleasure.

He groans, his chest heaving. I place my hands on his chest to steady myself, and I can feel the heavy pounding of his heart. He needs this just as much. I pull up, rolling my hips around, and then slam back down, crying out.

"Don't hurt yourself." He teases. The strain in his voice drives me crazy. I lean forward to kiss him. He takes his hands from behind his head in order to hold my face and I rock my body onto his, sloppy and fast, making him hit all the right places inside while I rub my throbbing clit.

This is what I need. Not the wine, not even a massage, this, just him surrendering to me so I could use his body to get myself off, expending all of my aggravation in the energy it takes me to pull myself up and down the thick length of him.

With each stroke I feel my climax building and building, climbing so high, so close, yet so far. I chase after it one sloppy thrust after another, needing it more than my next breath.

My nails dig into his chest. "It's too much." And not enough. I gasp, falling onto him. "I can't breathe."

He rubs his hands up and down my sweaty back. "Darling, don't stop now. You're nearly there."

"It's too much." And I don't have the stamina he does. "Help me."

I expect him to take over. I want him to fuck me. What he does instead is lifts me at the hips, his body still motionless, and he guides me up and down his cock. "Steve?" I gasp. "Oh my God." He throws his head back, mumbling a string nasty curses I never would've known he was capable of.

I watch the concentrated set of his square jaw as he gazes up at me, moving my feeble body up and down up and down. All I have to do is sit here and take it. I grip his strong arms. "It's so good." Tears sting the corners of my eyes. I can't breathe all over again, and I try to find him through my hazy vision.

I can see him lick away the sweat forming along his upper lip. "Ah, darling. You're squeezing me so tight."

I can say nothing around the pressure building up in my entire body. He hits my g-spot and I feel a jolt of electricity course through my body. I sob uncontrollably. I hope I don't pass out like a few times before.

I come so hard, it's like a hundred firecrackers going off inside of my body at once. I collapse on his broad body, cooing something incoherently about his glorious cock as he finally thrusts into me to take his own pleasure. He caresses my lax body everywhere, his hands in my hair, rubbing down my back, stroking the length of my arms, cupping my ass, as he gently pushes himself deeper into my hypersensitive sex.

I try to push myself up, to kiss him, to touch him, to do anything to be an active participant in this so he can enjoy it more, but my body is too weak. "I'm a mess." I sob.

"You're my mess." He rolls his hips into a circle, pushing up against my swollen clit, looking for a deeper seat inside of me. He groans when he gets there.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I clench my sensitive walls around him. "You're so deep, Steve."

"Shit. I'm going to come so fucking hard." He thrusts once more, lodging himself the furthest he can go. He lets out a strangled moan, his arms banding around my waist to keep me still. I feel him jerk inside of me, and then his hot load spurts into me. "Dammit," he moans, moving his hips to rub out the last of his orgasm, "the things you do to me, love."

He floods into me. There's so much come. I bury my face in his neck. "Oh God, this was all you. You did all the work."

"You have no idea how good your pussy is. You don't _have_   to do anything."

I shiver against him. Sex brings out such a filthy mouth on him and it turns me on so much. "Yeah, well, all I wanted was a date with my wine."

He laughs, running both hands through my hair. "It's still early. And your glass is still nearly full."

"Too tired." I snuggle closer, my eyes fluttering shut. "Maybe after my nap." He pulls the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and wraps it around me. "Mmm, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I mean for the," I trail off, blushing, "I needed that."

I can hear the smile in his voice. "It was my pleasure." He kisses my hair and cuddles me tight as I doze off, even though I know he's not tired himself and probably wants to go another round. I've found the most selfless guy, ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty with writing in general, but I especially haven't written anything smutty in an extremely long time. Hope it's okay. Also, this is only my second time ever writing Captain America so there's that, too. Hope it was decent.


End file.
